Haruka's World
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op with YuriChan220. Mirai x Haruka x Hibari Threesome Yuri One-Shot. Haruka's world, a place that Hibari has wanted to know for a long time. Now, she has been invited. Find out alongside her what it means to step past that door into the world her beloved Haruka is the Mistress of. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Haruka's World**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

Haruka of the Crimson Squad is an incredibly interesting creature. Despite the time they spent together before and after the Fall of Hebijo, there is still much Hibari of Hanzo Academy doesn't know about the woman she had soon come to call her girlfriend not long after reuniting.

Hibari would describe her and Haruka's relationship as magic, all with a big, lovestruck smile on her face and a twinkle in her pink flower eyes.

Yet sometimes, Haruka tends to keep to herself at times, times that she has to stay away from Hibari, her innocent, oh so very innocent beloved, for the sake of "unknown activities" that she refuses to share with the pinkette.

Hibari has always known of Haruka's...activities of the extracurricular kind...yet she has been both afraid and excited to ask. She's innocent, not ignorant. Not anymore, thanks to Haruka. Very appropo.

Then, one day, as fortune would have it, the pinkette found it in herself to ask Haruka one day when they went on a lovely, fun date, stopping by a small, humble and economic café with a particularly delicious black forest cake.

"Haruka-san...please, talk to me. I trust you and I want to know _all_ about you! Please...tell me...what it is that you do when you keep me away. What..." She gulped and clenched both hands, her beautiful, enchanting pink flower eyes gazing right into the emeralds that were her mad scientist of a girlfriend's eyes. "What _things_ do you do, Haruka-san?"

Haruka's heart melted right then and there. She let off a soft breath through her nose and idly tapped her fork against her piece of cake.

"Hibari-chan, darling, oh baby doll...you're far too sweet. You're not a little girl anymore. Are you sure you want me to open up that door~?" Haruka seemed to look right into Hibari's soul, her emerald gaze was so intense.

The bad ninja girl couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat and her smile grew a bit larger when her good counterpart gave a firm nod with the most beautiful look of resolve and steely determination on her precious face.

Haruka, to this day, feels incredibly proud of being the one responsible for that.

"Very well. I'll open the door to that world for you, Hibari-chan. Things will change, but it's a change I hope we both embrace~ Now, open up, ahhhh," Haruka had taken a bite out of her piece of cake and then, offered the fork with the other half of cake on it to Hibari.

An indirect kiss to seal the deal, so to speak.

"Yes, Haruka-san!" And Hibari took the bite willingly and with much gusto.

They had parted ways after Haruka saw Hibari home to the Hanzo Academy dorms, complete with a sweet, gentle, leisurely kiss to the lips and a caress to Hibari's hand.

"Tomorrow night, come to the hideout. Make sure you're not followed...and dress light~" Haruka purred in Hibari's ear and the red-faced and red-eared girl gave a nod and oh so soft "Yes, Haruka-san."

"That's my good girl. Ciao~" And with a gentle pet to Hibari's head and a little boop to the nose, Haruka was gone into the night.

The very next night, Hibari leaves the dorms, dressed in a simple light blue dress and sandals and quietly heads towards the hideout without being seen, as a ninja would do. She speeds over to the hideout with her ninja speed. However, it's sort of quiet at first. She steps inside and looks around for Haruka. Everything is empty, except for some dishes and laundry. No one's there? Not even Homura herself? This is weird.

She goes further and further into the hideout when she hears some happy moans just 10 feet away from her. She hurries over to Haruka's room and slowly opens the door. Her pink flower eyes widen at the sight of Mirai sitting on Haruka's lap, kissing passionately while Mirai is wearing something that makes the pinkette blush heavily. Some sort of bondage outfit that consists of straps that go around the breasts and under the crotch. She also has a collar on her with Mirai's name on the tag. She wears gloves and thigh high boots as well.

Hibari gasps as she covers her mouth with one hand.

"M-Mirai-chan...Haruka-san...?" she says.

"Hold still now darling~" Haruka coos after giving her another kiss. "I want to feel you, Mirai. Your soft, beautiful skin...just like a baby's~" She traces a finger on her exposed thigh, then upwards toward her tummy and then at her tiny breast, pinching it a little.

"H-Haruka-samaaaaa~!" Mirai screams in delight as she jerks her head back from being pinched by the nipple.

"Fufu~! You're so cute and sexy, you know that~?" Haruka gives her a kiss as reward for cooperating.

A few more caresses here and there, touching of skin and behind, plus the breasts and then, the two start kissing again. Hibari's legs start shaking, feeling something wet down between her legs. She doesn't know if she can hold it any longer. Is she being aroused...by what she's looking at?

In the corner of Haruka's eye, she can see just a glimpse of Hibari from the crack of the door. She can recognize those eyes anywhere.

"There's no need to hide, Hibari-chan~" she says. "You can come on in~"

Hibari opens the door slowly and then steps in with her wobbly legs. Haruka giggles.

"What's the matter, Hibari-chan? Can't stand how we look~?" Haruka gets off the bed and shows her full body.

Haruka is wearing some sort of red and black sling bikini with just strings around her waist, small golden chains just wrapped around both legs, black elbow gloves and black thigh high boots. Hibari looks up and down, her mouth almost drooling.

"H-Haruka-san..." She fall on her behind, not wanting to move anymore. She's too aroused.

Haruka goes on her knees and pokes her wet white panties. "Juuust what I like to see. Something my baby doll is about to become~"

"Wh-what do you mean exactly?" Hibari asks.

"Fufu! Mirai...would be a dear and bring her that outfit, if you please~" Haruka says.

"Yes, Haruka-sama!"

Mirai rushes toward the closet and grabs the same exact outfit she herself is wearing and hands it to the pinkette. Hibari takes it and looks at Haruka.

"Go on~" Haruka urges her. "Put it on. I want to see you wear it~"

Hibari knees tremble despite being on her butt on the soft carpeted floor already. She looks up at her beloved, her Haruka-san, now looking every single bit like the powerful, wonderfully intimidating dominatrix that Hibari has always known she could be but never got to see.

Hibari's heart is racing. The beat of it thunders in her ears and she prays to all deities that Haruka can't hear it.

This is such an incredibly discovery, the "extra-curricular" activities that Haruka is now opening up about to her. Hibari feels privileged and she finds herself falling in love with the mad scientist Senran all over again.

"T-There's...there's still...much I want to...learn from you, Haruka-san..." Hibari can hardly believe she can actually speak right now.

"Hm, yes, Hibari-chan. Oh yes~ There is, in fact, very~much I can teach you. Ready to step into my~world, sweetie?" Haruka gently encourages her girlfriend with a tender gaze and smile and her gloved hand, palm facing up.

"...I...I'm ready as long as you're always there with me...Haruka-san...! I love you, Haruka-san! Teach me...and don't hold back! I'll do my very best~!" In turn, Haruka finds herself falling in love with Hibari even more than she already did the second she first saw her and touched her so long ago.

"You truly are adorable~" Haruka coos and her own heart skips a happy beat when Hibari's hand touches hers and the honey-blonde helps her pinkette beloved back up to her feet, now far steadier than earlier.

"Mirai-chan, Hibari-chan will need a hand~or two. Help her, and...make it a bit~of a show," Haruka coos and she gives Hibari a soft, quick yet sweet kiss on the lips and then, she steps back and sits down at the edge of her spacious bed (one of the very few luxuries she insisted she have when they moved into their hideout), hands at her sides, one beautiful, long, boot-clad leg crossover the other.

"Yes, Haruka-sama! Come on, Hibari, let's get you dressed~ The leather feels so good and you'll look amazing wearing it! Leave it to me!" Mirai stands before Hibari and gives her a tight hug and a kiss to the knuckles.

"Yes, Mirai-chan~" The precious pinkette blushes hotly yet she nods and happily gives her consent, looking at Haruka while she simply relaxes and allows Mirai to carefully, slowly and sensually put on Hibari the leather that encases her own beautiful, petite body, and along the way, Mirai's hands get frisky, groping and caressing Hibari during the process of dressing her up.

Haruka-sama wanted a show, after all.

Hibari moans oh so sweetly as she gets groped and playfully fondled, particularly on the butt, and she squeals when Mirai playfully tweaks her on the exposed clit thanks to the crotchless part of the bondage leathers.

By the time Mirai is done dressing Hibari up, the pinkette happens to glance at the full-body mirror that was conveniently placed nearby before she had arrived.

"...is...that _really_ me...? I'm...a-am I _really ...?"_ Hibari gasps at the sheer beauty and kinkiness looking back at her.

Hibari gasps and then, moans when Haruka's hands land on her perfect, wide, womanly hips and her enormous breasts squish into her back. Her whole body shudders when Haruka's husky whisper makes her ear tingle.

"Yes. That _is_ you, Hibari-chan. I shall show you the _real_ me...then, we'll see the _real~ you_ ," then, Haruka tilts Hibari's head and guides her lips in for a deep, passionate kiss that has the precious pinkette melting into Haruka's embrace.

"M-Mou, Haruka-samaaaaa~! Please, don't let Hibari hog you all to herself!" The squeaky, needy voice of Mirai makes the honey-blonde and pinkette break their kiss and the two turn to see Mirai kneeling on the bed, a tiny little puddle of her womanly essence gathering below her exposed crotch.

"Fu~ufufu, oh Mirai-chan, so~sorry darling. Didn't mean to leave you out. Don't worry, we all~shall see each other's true selves tonight. For now...~" The mistress of the trio then crawls on the bed and makes herself comfortable on the soft pile of pillows on the bed's headrest.

"Come at me, you two. Enjoy...these~first," Haruka looks Hibari and Mirai right in the eye as she moves her hands to the leather strings over her breasts and she pulls, letting those glorious, massive, soft tits spill free of their sling confines.

Hibari and Mirai can swear they just heard a "boing~!" sound when those breasts bounced free.

Their eyes sparkle at the sight of Haruka's breasts just jiggling in front of them. They exchange looks, nod and then kneel down before their mistress, licking their lips.

"Ohhhh, Haruka-sama's boobs~!" Mirai says. "They're big and lovely~"

"Ohhhh...aahhh...I don't think...I can hold it in...Mirai-chan," Hibari's shaking finger just tries not to get inside her pussy, yet just looking at Haruka gets her more and more aroused. Her finger immediately goes inside the wet pussy and starts moving while Mirai does the same thing.

"Me neither!" Mirai says. "Oh, God! Haruka-sama...Haruka-sama...let us enjoy your boobies to the fullest~!"

Haruka nods in approval and the two get right to work. They grope the honey-blonde's breasts first to get a feel for them before using their mouths to do the rest. They lick the nipples first, then open their mouths wide to suck on them like their lives depend on it. Haruka pets them both with a satisfied smile.

"Glad you're enjoying them, my pets~" she says.

"Mmm...haaaah...Haruka-sama...your boobs are amazing~!" Mirai says. "I am NEVER, EVER going to get jealous of them again."

"That's the spirit~" Haruka says. "And Hibari, my doll~?"

"Mmmm...Haruka-san...your breasts are beautiful~" Hibari compliments. "And this isn't even the first time I've seen these up close~"

"Fufu! Keep it coming, Hibari-chan, Mirai~" Haruka urges. "I'm not even close to feeling it yet~"

"Yes, Haruka-sama/san~!" Hibari and Mirai say in unison and try their hardest to grope, lick and suck on her breasts.

Haruka pets them again, rewarding them for their hard work, plus encouraging them to keep going. Her beloved pets are so well behaved and she's proud of them for it. The licking and sucking and groping continues until Haruka is truly feeling her limit. But Haruka will not let it out until she's satisfied with the service.

She has them stop for a moment before going to the middle of the room and bending down, thus exposing both holes to them.

"Please...make me feel good down there too~" she says. "Both~holes. And don't stop until I cum, okay~?"

Hibari nods and quickly goes for the pussy while Mirai goes for the butt hole behind Haruka. They use their tongues to work their magic on those holes. And boy, they are skilled, surprisingly. Mostly because they warmed up on Haruka's breasts and that's a good thing.

"Hyaaah~!" Haruka cries in delight. "Ohhhhh...oh Hibari-chan...Mirai~! Ahhhh...it feels sooooo gooood!"

Her legs are wobbling from the licking and sucking from both Hibari and Mirai, using their tongues aggressively now. Haruka doesn't care in the slightest. She wants to feel good no matter what.

"Keep going...keep going, please!" Haruka begs. "I want to feel good more~!"

Hibari and Mirai keep doing what they're doing until the honey blonde reaches her limit. She looks down at her two pets.

"I'm c-cumming...cumming!"

Haruka almost howls with delight, her beautiful, sensual voice a primal cry of release as orgasm courses through her body and her womanly essence spills into Hibari's mouth, with the pinkette happily, eagerly lapping up as much as she possible can before Mirai's lips and tongue leave Haruka's back door and Hibari quickly finds her lips captured by the smaller Senran love pet, and thus the two leather-clad girls share their mistress' pussy juice via a kiss right in front of a gasping, wobbly-legged Haruka.

"Oh you two are magnificent~" The honey-blonde purrs and idly collects some of her essence with two fingers and then, licks it off of her digits. "That's so beautiful, you two...it was amazing. You've earned your reward," she grins a slightly wicked grin and Hibari and Mirai break their kiss after sharing their mistress' taste to look up at her.

"Yes, Haruka-san! Reward us!" "Haruka-samaaaa, thank you! Anything, please, do anything to make us feel even better~!"

Haruka has a twinkle in her eye and she licks her lips.

"Then, get on the bed, my dearies. Get on the bed and _present_. Face down, ass~up", she commands in a honey-coated voice.

In no time at all, Mirai and Hibari follow their mistress' wish and command, the two side by side, utterly vulnerable and hotter than ever before as they have their asses up in the air, their exposed holes ready and eager, their skin tingling from both Haruka's intense gaze and the fluttering caresses and gropes she gives their perfect cheeks.

"P-Please...Haruka-saaan...!" "Haruka-samaaa...c'mon...don't keep us waiting...!" Hibari and Mirai beg and their pleas are answered with a giggle and dual screams of pleasure of their own upon feeling their holes get plugged by Haruka's fingers, two each: index and middle fingers of the left hand in the pussy for Hibari and middle and ring fingers of the right hand up Mirai's ass.

"AH~AHHHH!" Hibari screams and tears prickle the edges of her tightly-closed eyes. Her mouth forms a beautiful smile and drool begins to drip from the corner of her lips to the bed sheets below her.

The poor pinkette dear's mind immediately goes blank and she can't think, only feel, when Haruka adds her thumb to the vaginal equation and pokes at, fiddles with and pushes down on her cute little clit.

"Haruka-san! Haruka-san! My pussy...I'm so hot...! My pussy's burning up...Haruka-san's fingers...so...so good, so gooood~!" Hibari becomes a hot mess that contrasts beautifully with the cold leather that hugs her body.

Mirai isn't faring anywhere near better than Hibari. Her pussy gushes with her essence as Haruka pumps her fingers in her ass and caresses her prostate with each motion of her long, slender, elegant digits.

"Haruka-sama! Haruka-samaaa~! My butt...! My butt, my oshiri! Oh God your fingers feel amazing...! Oshiri, oshiriiii!" Mirai too has tears gliding down her cheeks and past the bottom edge of her eyepatch as the anal stimulation overwhelms her.

"That's right, my dears. Yeees. This is just~what I wanted to see...Mirai-chan, you're so, so cute, and you Hibari-chan...haaaah, my darling, my baby doll...you're taking to Mirai-chan and I's world like a fish to water~! I see in you such potential...unleash it, show me more, show me more!" Haruka's grin becomes even more wicked than earlier and she pumps her fingers into her love pets faster, harder, Hibari and Mirai's pussy and anus muscles clamping down on her digits as she pumps, wiggles and makes stirring motions inside the two girls' holes. Hibari and Mirai moan, groan, scream now and again as Haruka's fingers touch those _sweet_ spots within them.

"C'mon, c'mon come on, take it, take it take it~!" Haruka can't help herself. She can't help but tap into _that_ particular side of her. She's just so high on power and pleasure, the euphoria of having Mirai and her beloved Hibari, her baby doll, reduced to hot pleasure-wracked messes like this, right in front of her.

Then, with a good pump of her fingers and a final brush to the girls' most hyper-sensitive innermost places within their pussy and anus, Haruka's incredible fingering sends Hibari and Mirai toppling over the edge, their voices mixing together as they let off raw screams of pleasure in perfect sync.

Their asses shake, their upper thighs quiver, their chests heave and tingle from both the orgasms and the wonderful friction with the bed sheets their breasts (particularly Hibari's) are smooshed against further stimulating them as they ride the pleasure high.

Mirai and Hibari pant, moan, do their best to get back their bearings and the ability to think straight and talk to thank their mistress, their bodies flush on the bed, their lower bodies no longer in the air.

"Haaa...ruka...san...~ Haaaah...!" "Haruka...sa...samaaa...thank...youuu..." They sigh and whimper, yet Haruka's giggle doesn't help "reassure" them.

"Ohhhh don't~thank me yet. We're not~done, you two and I. I still~have some things~for all of us to enjoy," they hear their mistress purr.

Then, Hibari coos sweetly into the kiss she gives Mirai when Haruka maneuvers their bodies; now Hibari on her hands and knees on top of Mirai, the black-haired petite Senran's hands on the pinkette's ass and legs intertwined with hers.

Next, the two break their sweet kiss to moan long and loud in each other's faces, followed soon by Haruka, after a set of dildos get inserted into their holes.

A strapless toy meant for sharing unites Haruka's pussy with Hibari's asshole. Then, another, more flexible one, joins the pinkette's gushing pussy with Mirai's own aching womanhood. And last but not least, another, more solid phallic toy is firmly up Mirai's bum.

"Ahhhhh~ Now~we're united, we are one, girls...ahhh, here we go...oooouuu...!" Haruka moans and purrs as she grabs a good hold of Hibari's wonderful, wide hips and starts to pump her own hips, her pelvis connecting with Hibari's jiggling ass cheeks with each thrust she does as she takes Hibari Doggy style with the double-ended dildo.

Haruka starts thrusting, having the toy go deep inside Hibari's butt hole, making the pinkette's flower eyes widen from the thickness of the plastic penis stretching that hole. She grits her teeth while shutting one eye and then turning toward Haruka.

"P-please...keep going...!" the pinkette begs. "It just feels...so good right now!"

"As it should be~" Haruka says as she keeps on thrusting.

"H-hey!" Mirai shouts from the bottom. "You move too, Hibari!"

"S-sure...let's do it together as one, Mira-chan~!"

Despite all of them thrusting, Mirai and Hibari look into each other's eyes and the flower eyed girl immediately leans in to kiss the petite girl passionately. Mirai eagerly returns the favor by inserting her tongue in Hibari's mouth, caressing it with some happy moans afterwards. Haruka is aroused by this and humps Hibari a bit faster and harder, grabbing onto Hibari's butt cheeks.

The three cry out in pleasure left and right. Moans of the three girls are loud, yet they don't care. They are having too much fun to even think about what they are doing or how loud they are. The pleasure is just too much for them, and that's alright. They are enjoying themselves to the fullest, and that's all that matters. Hibari and Mirai pull away just a little bit to catch their breath and then kiss again while thrusting, penetrating each other's pussies and Haruka penetrating Hibari's as well.

Haruka leans in closer, her large breasts pressing against Hibari's back to grope her breasts. "You're doing great, my darlings~! Just a little longer, okay? I want this moment to last...as long as I can make it~!"

"Y-yes...Haruka-san!" Hibari nods firmly.

"Yes, Haruka-sama!" Mirai agrees.

Haruka pulls away and continues to thrust. However, that doesn't mean Hibari should stop. She slaps her butt to encourage her to keep going. The pinkette lets out a yelp and then thrusts away with Mirai moaning as well. Hibari faces the petite girl again as she cries into her face. They are just so desperate to kiss again from looking at each other lovingly like that. So, they do it anyways. Haruka smiles in satisfaction, seeing those two kiss passionately like lovers.

The thrusting continues with a lot of muffled moans and giggling from Haruka every now and then. However, due to a half-hour or even 45 minutes passing, they are starting to reach their limit. Hibari has to pull away to let out her cries a bit more and so does Mirai.

"H-Haruka-san!" Hibiari whimpers. "I'm...I'm gonna cum! Please let me cum!"

"Me too!" Mirai begs. "I want to cum as well!"

"Fufu! How could I say no to those cute faces of yours just when you worked so hard like that~?" Haruka giggles. "Alright. You two may cum. You deserve it~"

The thrusting becomes harder and faster for another couple minutes until it's done. Hibari and Mirai cry out in pleasure as Haruka grabs Hibari's arm to have her sit up while cumming. Mirai remains lying on the bed while crying out in pleasure as well. Love juices splatter all over the sheets and Haruka pulls away, plus the toys that are in their other holes. Both Hibari and Mirai collapse onto the bed, completely exhausted.

Haruka is exhausted as well as she falls on her behind, panting heavily, but manages to look over at her two beloved pets. They aren't moving, but they are still breathing. She crawls over toward them and helps them sit up a little.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I'm...I'm more...than...okay...Haruka-san!" Hibari manages to say as she hugs her mistress. "Thanks...for everything...~!"

"Oh, Hibari-chan~!" The honey blonde eagerly, but gently takes both of Hibari's cheeks and kisses her on the lips passionately.

Mirai watches them kiss, jealousy quickly taking over and she clenches her fists. "Grrrr...Haruka-sama! Hibari! You think you can just leave me here!?"

Haruka giggles as she pulls away from the kiss, saliva connecting their bottom of their mouths. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mirai. Here...to make it all better~" She caresses Mirai's cheek, leans in and passionately kisses the petite girl.

Mirai eagerly returns the favor and they kiss just as long as Hibari and Haruka did. Once they pull away, Haruka pulls Hibari over with her arm. She sticks out her tongue, signaling that they should do a three-way kiss. Mirai quirks an eyebrow.

"Y-you serious?" she asks. "Is that even going to work?"

"You'll never know if you don't try~" Haruka encourages.

"Ahhhh, fine. Let's go Hibari."

"Let's do it, Mirai-chan~!"

The three of them lean in at the same time, kissing one another at first and then, having the tips of their tongues touch each other, caressing one another and then pulling away. It felt...a bit awkward at first, but at least they were able to share kisses that way.

"That...felt...great!" Hibari comments. "I've never done something like this before!"

"Neither did I," Mirai says. "B-but...it did feel good..."

"You see~?" Haruka says with a finger held up. "It wasn't so hard...was it, Mirai~?"

"I-I didn't say anything about it being extremely difficult!" Mirai screeches.

"Fufu! Come here, my darlings. My pets~!" Haruka hugs them both and falls back on the bed.

Hibari snuggles close to her beloved along with Mirai snuggling against her sempai. The honey blonde pets them both at the same time with a gentle smile on her face. Hibari is the first to clock out due to the intense love making they did. Mirai didn't fall asleep right away, but she's starting to. The petite girl lets out a soft sigh, closes her eyes and soon falls asleep as well. Haruka kisses both of their foreheads.

"Sweet dreams, my darlings~"

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey chuckles and scratches his head** Yuri-chan...I have no idea how the Hell you do this~ How? Like, how in the world~? You're such a friggin' temptress! Oh my goodness~! "O"

 **Yuri-chan nervously laughs as she scratches the back of her head** Ehehe! It's all in my head, Mikey. I can't help myself, really~

 **Major Mikey** : Sheeesh! You always have the~most gorgeous, sexiest, most naughty and irresistible ideas, Yuri-chan! How can I say no to you?! XD

 **Yuri-chan** : Both of us are pervs, everyone! So, get used to it. XD But other than that, we worked very hard on this. And as for this threesome, I just so happen to think that they just fit perfectly with Haruka. Mirai looks up to Haruka. Haruka treats Hibari like her favorite doll! Plain and simple~

 **Major Mikey** : They are such a perfect, perfect, sexy li'l threesome, indeed~! *O* We poured a whole lotta love and effort into this piece, fellas. So, rewards are due. Please, 'k? Read and review niiiice and long and awesome~! X3 The love of Haruka-san, Mirai and Hibari deserves it~! ;D

 **Yuri-chan:** Oh, yes! Please long and detailed reviews!

 **Major Mikey** : Thanks again, Yuri-chan~ Thank you for keeping me on my toes and active~ LOL Seeya'll next story~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~!


End file.
